True Love Found
by Kuramaworshiper
Summary: Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington expecting the feeling of normality but finds something and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Found**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

**Summary: **Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington expecting the feeling of normality but finds something and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way.

**Pairings: **Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Haruka/Michelle/Leah

**A/N:** For all you Bella lover's I say get the heck out cause there will be Bella Bashing along with Sam and Emily Bashing. **For everyone else who has read chapters 1 through 5 I am making some changes .**

**Ch. 1**

It started like any other rainy day in Forks, Washington. Students waiting by their cars or the entrance doors or walking in the halls for the bell to announce the start of classes. Bella Swan was sitting with her friends when Jessica Stanley a.k.a her best friend interrupted the conversation by announcing.

"Did you know that we are getting a new transfer student from Japan?" asked Jessica.

Triumph instantly appeared on her face when everybody's attention was focused on from her friends and nearby students.

"Really, a new student from Japan; where from, how old, and the better question is the new student male of female? "asked Eric Yorkie in reporter mode.

"It's a he and his name is Li Kino and he's also 17 yrs. Old" said Jessica.

"Aw, I was hoping that it would be a girl" said Mike Newton and Tyler (**sorry forgot his last name but if you know plz tell me**).

"So when does he get here and when does he start school and what grade?" asked Angela Weber.

"Why?" asked Bella and Jessica with a hint of lust and jealousy in their voices.

"Because I want to know about his culture and make him feel welcome" explained Angela with a wishful look on her face.

"I really want to know if he's hot or not, you never know if he's boyfriend potential" said Jessica with lust in her eyes.

"I agree with you on that Jess but in some friendly competing may the best girl win and I do mean me" said Bella with a sneer.

"So do you know when gets here and when he starts school" asked Eric with an impatient expression on his face and also ignoring Bella's and Jessica's talk about the new guy being boyfriend material.

**~Across The Parking Lot With The Cullen's~**

"So a new guy coming to Forks, Why would he come here of all places" asked a confused Emmett.

"Why should we care if he comes here or not?" asked Rosalie.

"Aw, come on Rose don't be like that, you might actually like him" said Emmett while looking towards Rosalie but quickly changed his mind.

"Um, never mind then" said Emmett after receiving an angry look from Rosalie.

"Just so you know Rosalie he will be teaching us some Martial Arts" said Alice.

Meanwhile Edward was trying to see what the new kid looked like through Alice's mind but kept seeing nothing but blank shadows. Edward was getting frustrated with not being able to get anything from Alice's mind.

"Will you stop that" said Alice with a frown.

"Fine" Edward said annoyed.

"Also on another note he's an immortal" said Alice with a smile.

"What do you mean he's immortal?" asked Edward.

"Is he a Vampire ?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know if he is a vampire or not" explained Alice.

"How can you not know?" asked Emmett confused.

**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**

"I don't know but we'll talk more about this at home with Esme and Carlisle at home" said Alice heading off to class leaving the rest of her siblings behind while pulling Jasper with her.

"I guess we have to wait until we get home to finish talking about this Li Kino and see if he's one of us" said Edward

"Let's get to class before we're late" said Rosalie while walking towards the entrance with Emmett and Edward following after her.

Going their separate ways to their home rooms Edward began to think why a person all the way from Japan would want to move here of all places unless they were a vampire. Arriving at his class Edward had to sneer at the look of lust that Bella and Jessica were giving him; walking towards his desk he began his normal routine of ignoring Bella and Jessica by paying attention to the English Teacher Mr. Rogers.

**~After School~**

Walking towards his siblings who were waiting by his car, He couldn't stop thinking about his breakup with Bella in his sophomore year when he caught her having sex with Jacob Black the mutt.

**~Flash Back~**

_**Parking his car outside the Swan house noticing that Charlie wasn't there only the scents of Bella's and Jacob's were present. Thinking nothing of it he began getting out of car, making sure that it is locked. He began walking to the front door when he suddenly stopped upon hearing moaning. **_

_**Quickly walking towards the big living room windows Edward felt his undead heart breaking at the sight of Bella on her hands and knees naked in front of the couch with Jacob thrusting in to her from behind. **_

_**Not wanting to watch this Edward ran to his car forgetting to act human. Unlocking the car door, starting it up he sped down the street towards his house. Upon arriving home he couldn't get out of his car fast enough he ran towards the forest to release his anger and heartache. **_

_**A couple of hours later and a few broken trees, finally falling to his knees in sorrow he decided to head home. Just as he entered his room he heard Bella's truck arriving outside his house.**_

_**Upon hearing Bella enter the house he could hear the crunching of bone breaking; quickly making his way to the living room only to see Bella with blood running down her face from her broken nose and her mouth.**_

"_**What the fuck is your problem?" asked Bella well more like yelled at Rosalie for hitting her.**_

"_**My problem is that you're a two timing whore for sleeping with the stupid mutt" yelled Rosalie.**_

"_**First of all I am not a whore and second I did not cheat on Edward so get the facts straight Bitch" said Bella with a sneer on her slightly swollen mouth.**_

"_**For your information slut the scent of sex and the mutt is in you and all over you" sneered Rosalie.**_

"_**w-what?" asked a pale faced Bella with eyes wide with fear.**_

"_**I didn't mean to do it I was forced to, you have to believe me please" said a tearful Bella.**_

"_**Oh, please we can smell your lies" said Jasper.**_

"_**Please you have to believe me Edward I LOVE YOU I was forced to have sex with him" cried Bella.**_

"_**No I don't cause from the view I got you seemed to be enjoying it" said a pissed off Edward.**_

"_**Oh and another thing say away from me and my family whore" snarled Edward.**_

"_**Edward please" said Bella taking a step towards him only to be intercepted by Rosalie.**_

"_**Leave now or I won't be held responsible for what happens to you" said Rosalie with a snarl.**_

_**Taking fearful steps back Bella turned and ran for the front door, running past a shocked and disgusted Carlisle Cullen.**_

**~End Flash Back~**

Unlocking his car door Edward turned towards his siblings when he felt Bella's eyes boring into his being, seeing his siblings turn to him, he asked.

"Should we tell Carlisle and Esme about this new guy coming?" asked Edward.

"I say we should because there might be a possibility that this new student could be a vampire and a threat" said Jasper the ever strategist.

Turning around and throwing Bella a disgusted look, he turned just in time to see Rosalie smile at him for his attitude towards Bella. Seeing Rosalie and Emmett jump into Emmett's Jeep, he slid into his car with Alice and Jasper. Pulling out of the parking lot with Emmett right behind him he drove home.

Arriving home he parked his car with Emmett's Jeep next to his, hearing Esme in the house, probably cleaning as usual. Unlocking the front door with his siblings following behind him to the living room each giving Esme a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

"So how was school today?" asked Esme.

"It was ok and there is going to be a new kid coming to forks next month" said Edward.

"Really what's his name?" asked Esme.

"His name is Li Kino" said Alice.

"Do you know what he looks like?" asked Esme looking at Edward.

"No, nobody at school knows what he looks like not even that Stanley girl knows" said Edward.

"Alice can you see anything about this guy?" asked Edward.

"No I can't see or hear anything but thunder and lightning" said Alice with confusion in her voice.

"Thunder and lightning?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, I don't understand what it means and after the thunder and lightning stop the word senshi repeats itself for about three times then the thunder and lightning start up again" explained Alice.

"Let's wait until Carlisle gets here and see if maybe he knows what my vision means" said Alice.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love Found**

**DISCLAIMER**_**: **_I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR TWILIGHT

**Summary: **Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington expecting the feeling of normality but finds something and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way.

**Pairings: **Edward/Lita, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Haruka/Leah/Michelle

Chapter 2

"How is this new kid immortal Alice" asked Emmett.

"I don't know I can barely see anything but when I try and see if he has anything to do with us" but before she could finish they heard Carlisle's car arrive.

"How was your Day?" Esme asked getting up to greet her mate.

"It was interesting to say the least" said Carlisle.

"Really why?" asked Edward.

"I got a couple of new patients from Japan, Four of them were female and one male also one of the females is a baby" said Carlisle.

Meanwhile Edward caught a passing thought from Carlisle's mind of one of the girls flipped him onto his back. Snorting in amusement causing other others to turn and question him.

"What's so funny Edward?" asked Jasper.

"Why don't you tell them Carlisle?" questioned Edward amusement in his voice.

"Um- well something else happened today" said Carlisle with an embarrassed look on his face while trying not to think about it too much especially with Edward and Jasper around.

"Why are you so embarrassed Carlisle?" asked Jasper a hint of amusement coloring his voice.

"Well, when I walked into the examination room to look over Hotaru and Lita, as I walked further into the room I tapped Lita's shoulder I scared her so much that she grabbed my arm she flipped me onto my back, which was kind stupid of me to do" said Carlisle.

"Wait a minute Carlisle who's Lita and why did she flip you besides her being scared?" asked Rosalie.

"Lita's the new student that transferred to forks high and before coming here she was raped about a month ago" said Carlisle with sympathy.

With that sentence everyone sobered up; Unsurprisingly Rosalie was the most understanding of Carlisle's sentence. What happened next shocked everyone.

"Would you like for us to look out for her while in school?" questioned Rosalie with understanding in her eyes and sympathy in her voice.

Surprised by Rosalie's question, Esme left Carlisle's arms walked towards Rosalie, upon reaching her Esme gently hugged her around her shoulders. After agreeing with Rosalie, Carlisle began to describe how Lita and the others with her looked like.

"Hey, I thought that the new kid was a guy not a girl" said Emmett.

"Where did you here that from?" questioned Carlisle.

While Carlisle questioned the others Edward tried to see what this Lita person looked like but couldn't get a good look at her face or the others too. The only thing that he could see was that she has brown hair loose reaching to her waist with curves in all the right places.

Turning towards the next person Edward was surprised to see that this girl had dark green hair tied in half of a bun. Turning towards the male, he had short dirty blonde hair. Next was the baby with dark purple hair, but the one that surprised him the most was the girl with aqua colored hair.

"I can't see their faces" said Edward cutting off all other conversations.

"Why can't you see their faces Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"He's not the only one who can't see them" said Alice with a frown.

"What do you mean Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"I mean when I try to get a vision of these new people all I've been getting is blank shadows" explained Alice with a frown on her pretty face.

"I don't know why I can't see these new people when I try to look in to their future, but when I look into ours I just see a body shaped shadow." Said Alice clearly agitated.

"Well let's not worry about until you meet these new people. Okay" said Carlisle.

"Now I believe that it's time to go grocery shopping once again, so I want all of you to come with Esme and myself" said Carlisle with a smile.

They arrived at the local store in no time at all and, as if it was practiced, stepped out of their cars in unison. It was hard not to notice the obviously expensive black car they parked next to and Rosalie was immediately on it like white on rice.

She stared admiringly at the car and let out a wistful sigh. Emmett chuckled and pulled her close.

"I wonder who that belongs to" he contemplated aloud.

Edward turned to Alice "Did you see this?" he questioned causing the others to look at her.

Alice frowned and shook her head "I didn't see anything," she said narrowing her eyes.

Esme rolled her eyes and smiled "Don't think too much on it, dear," she told Alice, patting her shoulder.

"We should all go inside and get what we came here for" said Esme.

"You don't suppose it'll be that new transfer student we're going to get at school, do you?" she asked, looking thoughtful.

"I didn't know she was rich," Alice replied, staring off into space before shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on; let's hurry! I want to get the grocery shopping over and done with!" said Alice.

Together, the vampire family entered the store and separated; Carlisle walked with Esme to the back where the canvases were and Alice led the rest towards the Arts and Crafts section. She felt inebriated, or at least she thought this was the equivalent to feeling that way, and danced the entire way to the aisle.

"I love to shop" she sang under her breath.

The males merely rolled their eyes while Rosalie nodded in agreement, thinking of all the lovely new clothes she would buy with Alice tomorrow. When they finally arrived at the Arts and Crafts aisle, Emmett let out a booming laugh, nearly startling the person in the aisle. Alice let out small giggles while Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward smirked, though they all bar Emmett attempted to be polite.

"Do you need some help?" Emmett asked, chuckling merrily.

As soon as they had entered the aisle, the first thing they saw was a young woman, about five feet nine inches, trying to reach the sketchbooks on the top shelf in the back. She was jumping up and down, mumbling under her breath, and when she couldn't get it, she resorted to stomping on the ground.

The young woman turned towards Emmett, looked him up and down with wide eyes, and muttered, "Well, aren't you a big boy?"

This comment sent Alice bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" replied Emmett let out a wide grin.

"Well" the woman said, "when a taller person offers you help reaching something you cannot, you take it."

The girl smiled widely as Emmett retrieved the item for him.

"Here ya go," Emmett said, still chuckling and shaking his head.

"Thank you! I've been trying to reach this stupid thing for ten minutes now!" She frowned slightly. "I think it was running away from me."

Alice smiled widely at the teen. "You must be new in town; I don't remember seeing you anywhere before. I'm Alice Cullen and these are my brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen, my boyfriend Jasper Hale and this is my sister Rosalie Hale."

"I'm Michelle," the young woman replied, offering them all grins though only Emmett and Alice returned them.

"And, yes, I am new. Just got to the country three days ago."

"How are you liking Forks so far?" Alice asked.

"It's beautiful and the weather is just lovely, so I'm feeling right at home," Michelle replied, smiling as she grabbed drawing pencils and erasers.

"So, shorty, you going to go to Forks High?" Emmett asked. He was a little surprised, mostly amused, when Michelle glared at him.

"Oh, wow, look at the time," Michelle murmured.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to go. Perhaps I'll see you around?" said/asked Michelle.

Alice nodded her head happily. "Yes! We'll definitely see you around" Her siblings looked at her with no small amount of surprise, hesitance, and a bit of anger.

Michelle seemed to sense the now tense atmosphere.

"See you later" she said.

Michelle gave a little wave and soon left the isle. As soon as she had disappeared, Rosalie whirled towards Alice.

"I can't believe you," she hissed. "How the hell could you talk to that human when we're trying to hide what we are? Are you insane? Ugh, don't even answer that. I forgot you were checked into the happy hotel!" said a pissed off Rosalie.

Alice gave her a hurt look; she hadn't seen that Rosalie would be hostile, but she hadn't thought that her of all people would throw that of all things in her face. She sighed before walking away, shaking her head all the while.

Jasper frowned at Rosalie. "That was low," he said angrily, immediately coming to the defense of his wife.

"She shouldn't have been fraternizing with that creature! You of all people should recognize a threat when you see one," Rosalie spat, glaring furiously at the ex-soldier.

Rosalie glared at them for a while longer before whirling around in a huff. Emmett knew as soon as she paid for what she needed, she'd disappear into the trees and then run home by herself, as she often did when she was upset at him.

He sighed and shook his head before walking towards the register with Jasper and Edward stiffly trailing behind, frowning all the while. There was going to be a long talk when they got home.

Unbeknownst to them, Michelle had heard the entire conversation. She bit her lip slightly, guilt welling up in the pit of her stomach.

She couldn't help but feel bad that they had gotten into a fight, ultimately, because two of them had made nice with her. Michelle let out a startled yelp when her pocket began to vibrate.

She looked puzzled for a moment before remembering that Haruka had insisted she get a new cell phone the droid from Verizon Wireless.

Arriving Home The Cullen's began discussing who they ran into at the store and how Rosalie insulted Alice when Edward suddenly remembered that he couldn't read Michelle's mind and also that she didn't have a scent.

Deciding to keep this information to himself for now until he could get a good reading on these new people in town.

He also began to wonder what surprises that they would bring to forks and also wishing that they are not like swan and everybody else. But little did he know was that the new transfer is his mate and life with her and her friends will never be dull and boring.

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


	3. Chapter 3

_**True Love Found**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR TWILIGHT

**PAIRINGS:**Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie

**Ch.3 **

Upon arriving home Michelle began to think about the Cullen's and how strange they felt, something did not feel right about them; deciding to voice her concerns with Haruka and Lita to be wary about these strange beings.

Noticing that Lita and Haruka's car weren't there she decided to pass the time by putting the grocery's away and finish organizing the rest of the house.

Upon entering the kitchen noticing how clean it looked and that the dishes were already organized in their rightful places.

Finishing putting the grocery's away Michelle moved to the living room to if everything was put away in its rightful place.

Finally after checking all the rooms and the rest of the house Michelle deemed clean and prepared for Lita, Hotaru, Haruka and herself to make themselves comfortable.

Deciding to watch a little TV before Haruka hogs it all watching car races and see how Lita was handling the move to forks.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the time passing by until the sound of engines cutting off, getting up to greet Lita and Haruka and taking baby Hotaru to her nursery.

"So what did you three do today?" asked Michelle

"Well Hotaru and I went to talk with the cable company to have the internet and phone plus cable installed tomorrow and I also registered for school and I was also looking for a babysitter for Hotaru" said Lita with a small smile.

"Babysitter?" questioned Haruka and Michelle.

"Well, yes you didn't expect that you two would just stay home and do nothing do you?" asked Lita with a smirk.

"No" said Michelle

"Yes" said Haruka

"Well you thought wrong Haruka I got you and Michelle a job at Forks High School as the Music teacher and self-defense teacher" said Lita.

"Why do they need a defense teacher?" asked Haruka.

"It's because of the disappearances happening in Seattle" explained Lita.

_**(**__**A/N: okay I decided to change the time line a bit. So it's set in eclipse and Bella cheated on Edward after she rescued him from the Volturi so the James thing happened in the first semester of sophomore year and new moon the second semester so eclipse is in their junior is when lita shows up okay.)**_

"So when do we start teaching?" asked Michelle.

"You both start teaching on Monday" said Lita.

"And when do you start school Lita?" questioned Haruka._**(Pretend its Thursday ok.)**_

"I also start on Monday" replied Lita.

"So who will be looking after Hotaru while we are at school teaching and you in classes?" asked Michelle.

"Now that's a surprise, you just have to wait until Monday to see who it is won't you" said Lita with a smirk on her face.

"Lita are you sure that you will be able to handle going to school, what if you have a panic attack or something?" questioned a concerned Michelle.

"I think I will be okay as long as guys don't touch me then everything will be okay" said Lita a bit worried.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry so I am going to prepare dinner" Lita said getting up and heading towards the kitchen to prepare some dinner to eat.

**~Back in the living room~**

"Do you think that she's ready to handle large crowds yet?" Haruka asked.

"I think she can and if something goes wrongs she'll have us there with her to help when needed" explained Michelle.

"I hope your right" said Haruka standing up and heading towards the kitchen with Michelle.

_**(I forgot to put that Susan a.k.a sailor Pluto went back to japan to help the other scouts get their things ready to move to forks)**_

_**~Monday Morning~**_

Waking up to the sound of rain was truly a peaceful wakeup call instead of the annoying beeping sound of her alarm clock. Checking the time it read five thirty a.m. counting that she had two and a half hrs. Till school started, deciding to start on breakfast for Haruka, Michelle, Hotaru and herself.

Heading towards the kitchen; surprised to see Michelle already cooking breakfast.

"You're up early" said Lita.

"Yes well I decided to get an early start and get ready for my first day teaching at Forks High" Michelle said.

"Since you're getting breakfast ready I am going back up to my room to get ready for my first day at a new school" said Lita with a nervous smile on her face.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" said Michelle trying to get rid of Lita's worry.

"God I hope your right" whispered Lita

Rushing back upstairs toward her room, entering her closet to choose an outfit either a skirt or skinny jeans to wear _**(since I really don't know a lot about fashion and the name brands you use your imagination on the designer name.)**___and whattype of shirt and jacket should she choose.

Finally deciding to wear a white jean skirt with black high heel boots a bit below the knee and a black long sleeved shirt with a plunging neckline a white jean jacket.

_**(Ok as for the jacket its one those that stops just below the breasts and when you touch it it's kind of fuzzy and for the shirt its V-neck and the sleeves end right on the palm of your hand. Also the boots are three inch heels.)**_

After finally deciding her outfit for the day and now for her shower; gathering her bathroom essentials Lita headed towards her bathroom. Stepping out of the shower, Lita took in her reflection in the mirror thinking how she charged after her rape and her feeling towards the male species and when she'll be finally feel and trust in them but in the time being she would still be dealing with her rape in therapy.

Heading downstairs for breakfast her nerves about starting a new school came back but knowing that Michelle and Haruka being in the same building as her calmed her down somewhat but she was still scared. Reaching the kitchen and noticing that Haruka and Hotaru were already there and eating.

Noticing that Michelle and Haruka were already dressed for school and Hotaru in a jumper with her tiny boots and a hoody.

"So Lita who will be looking after Hotaru while we are away at school?" asked Haruka.

"Luna and Artimis Will be baby-sitting Hotaru until Susan gets here with the girls" said Lita

"But their cats, how can they look after Hotaru?" questioned a skeptical Haruka.

"Yes and they should be here any minute" said Lita.

**~Ding-Dong~**

"That should be them" Lita said.

Getting up and heading towards the front door. She was surprised to see that not only Luna and Artimis but the chief of Police.

"Luna, Artimis come in. Can I help you officer?" asked Lita.

"Yes, I would like to welcome you and your family to forks and I hope you enjoy your move to our little town" said Chief Swan.

"Oh, thank you do please come in and meet the rest of my family" said Lita.

After introducing chief Swan to her family Lita and Haruka, Michelle decided to head out early to familiarize themselves to Forks High school.

Exiting their house Lita decide that she and Michelle would ride in the Ferrari Enzo and Haruka Her motorcycle. Pulling out of the drive way. They drove to the local high school.

**~The Cullen Home~**

At the Cullen house hold they were getting ready to leave but a certain mind reading vampire was taking his sweet time in getting ready to leave his room.

"Hurry up Edward, I want to see the new arrivals before they arrive at school" said Alice.

"I'll be down in a minute Alice" said an annoyed Edward.

"You bet..." She paused in mid-sentence her eyes glazing over as she stared out.

A Vision… Soon she broke out of the trance smiling widely before grabbing Edward and pulled him close to her, both hands on his cheeks.

"Don't think about leaving just yet, Edward darling! I saw her! Oh, she's absolutely wonderful! Esme you will adore her, you too Rosalie!" exclaimed Alice with Happiness.

Esme tilted her head in confusion as Rosalie scoffed at the thought of actually liking someone outside of her family.

"And pray tell, who is she?" She asked causing Alice to smile more.

"Edward's true mate!" Replied the pixie with a large smile causing all shocked eyes to be on her.

"What…?"

"Oh Edward, just look, look at her!" Alice exclaimed causing the bronze man to become hesitant before peering into the pictures of her mind.

_**~Vision Start's~**_

_**"I'm sorry about them… They can be rather over whelming…" Esme muttered softly to a laughing brown haired teen causing the female to shake her head gently the female vampire's eyes could only dance with warmth and amusement.**_

_**"No, it's fine! Raye and Serena are exactly like this all the time" She replied with a laugh**__**.**_

_**Watching the antics between Emmett and Jasper as they wrestled each other to the ground. Her back was facing him so he couldn't see the female clearly, but what Edward could see he liked.**_

_**Soon the same exact replica of him entered the living room that overlooked the back yard where his two brothers played before smiling down at the teen. His strong arms wrapped around the tiny waist of the stranger causing her to gasp in surprise before chuckling in delight.**_

_**"You shouldn't scare me like that, Edward!" she laughed out softly before turning in his arms. That was when Edward saw them, the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen in his whole life.**_

_**Just describing them as emerald green didn't seem enough, they were beautiful. They sparkled with life and glowed with a vibrancy that would make anything green wither away with shame. Wavy waist length brown hair frame her face of pale skin making the hues seem to pop out and the pinkish red of her lips stand out.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Lita…" Edward muttered softly before capturing the pink lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.**_

_**~Vision End's~**_

That was when Edward was thrown back into reality as the vision finished, he was speechless. That was his mate? That beautiful, godly angel was going to be his… Invisible tears of joy filled his topaz eyes before smiling widely,

"Esme!" He roared with happiness as he lifted up the surprise mother vampire and twirled her around.

"Oh! You are going to love her Esme! She is everything you could have ever asked for in another daughter! She is absolutely, drop dead gorgeous!" He pulled her from the air into a tight hug filled with happiness.

Screw Isabella Marie Swan, Edward Mason Cullen has just found his everything and that brunet bitch could be eaten by the Volturi for all he cared. Lita… The name of his mate, he couldn't help but break out into a huge, sparkling smile.

"But wouldn't that mean that the new girl is Edwards mate and also Carlisle's patient?" questioned Emmett.

And with statement pissed off both Edward and the rest of his family; Edward was thinking about running off to find his mate and protect her from ever getting hurt again. Rosalie was thinking along the same lines as Edward but also to go after the bastard that dared to hurt her brother's mate.

Alice was trying to have a vision of what this poor excuse for a human looked like. Jasper was planning on getting as much information on Edward's mate and her rapist. Emmett well he was thinking that finally some action.

And Esme thinking all the torture, fear and agony she had been going through and how much she would need their support. And Last but not Least Carlisle was thinking of the best therapist he could hire to help his future daughter in law.

But before there could be anymore thoughts on the matter they realized that they would be late to school if they don't leave now. They also wanted to know what Edward's mate looked like.

Arriving to school the Cullen's noticed that the new student had yet to arrive. While waiting for Edward's mate to arrive the Cullen siblings began to think what Lita was like and hoped she was nothing like swan.

Topaz eyes stared out impatiently, awaiting the arrival of his soul mate. His eyes met with the chocolate doe eyes belonging to Isabella and he couldn't help but glare darkly at the brunet causing her to flinch back and turn away; tear eyed. Alice crossed her arms over her petite chest and huffed in annoyance.

"Please! You would think she'd have the decency to stop playing the victim." Alice complained with slight annoyance, something the pixie vampire usually wouldn't do but hey, Bella hurt Edward! She was allowed to be a bitch sometimes, right?

Jasper stared at Alice before loosely wrapping his arms around her petite waist and nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck choosing not to comment on anything at the moment. Rosalie glared icily at the back of Isabella's head before looking away disdainfully.

"Where…?" Edward muttered impatiently his own arms crossed above his chest in impatience. He really did not like waiting… After all seeing a glimpse at his future mate just made him even more eager… That was when they entered, a slick black car drove into the parking lot catching the attention of every human, as well as vampire, and all eyes landed on the grandness of the vehicle.

It was a Ferrari Enzo and it shone quite nicely under the almost nonexistent sunlight. It was followed closely behind by a dark blue and silver motorcycle; the driver of the cycle was currently unknown, but what the females of Forks high school could see; they definitely liked.

They parked in the furthest corner of the parking lot keeping their distance from every one that stared. Soon the mysterious motorcyclist slipped off his bike gracefully and slid off his helmet revealing the gorgeous blond beneath.

His form was muscular but not overly and his whole appearance practically screams sex on legs, especially his piercing dark blue eyes.

Soon the shot gun side of the Ferrari opened with a gentle click and out came a beautiful aqua color haired women Michelle. She wore a sweet smile that made every hormonal male swoon and collect devious thoughts within their minds which caused Edward to scrunch his face in disgust at the thought he received about the Michelle.

Then she stepped out of the car and she was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had a slim frame but with to die for curves that showed underneath her clothes. Her hair was brown that almost seemed auburn under the sun light with the most dangerous yet gorgeous emerald eyes that seemed to stand out beneath the perfect frame of eye lashes and paleness of her skin.

She wore a soft expression but deep within her hues laid disinterest and disgust at the stares they received. All in all the three new people were like gods…

They left the car and locked it before walking back towards the office. Once again neither of them was in class with the mysterious new people yet. One of which they knew was Edward's mate.

Walking down the school hallway heading towards class before the bell rang Edward was intercepted by a certain irritating human.

"Edward!" shouted Bella.

"Go away!" snarled Edward angrily.

"Please! It didn't mean anything I'm sorry!" begged Bella.

"Sorry for getting caught?" snarled Edward.

"NO! Edward please he forced himself onto me!" said Bella "I didn't want it but I couldn't fight him off!"

"Really is that why you looked like you were enjoying yourself so much?" sneered Edward.

"I love you Edward and I'll do anything to win you back" said Bella.

"Nothing you could do would make me want you back" snapped Edward.

"Please! Edward," sobbed Bella crying her eyes out, oh he knew she had been making him out to be the bad guy all day he would have had to have been stupid not to notice.

"I'm sure Newton is ecstatic try it out with him" snarled Edward walking away quickly too quickly for Bella to keep up.

"I'll get you back Edward" said Bella watching the retreating figure 'I'll get you back if it kills me'.

Heading towards the office with Michelle and Haruka, Lita hated how the stares of the students of forks high made her feel. Feeling that she was going to get attacked again, but knowing that Haruka and Michelle wouldn't let anything hurt her again.

Entering the office they immediately noticed how small it was, to the left they saw a door with three chairs next to it, to the right were a couple of tables with printers, next to that were the filing cabinets, and in the middle was the secretary behind her desk typing on the computer.

Walking up the secretary, they waited for her to notice them. It did not take long for her to see them.

"Oh, hello what can I help with" asked Ms. Cope with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm Lita Kino the new transfer student" replied Lita.

"Oh so you're the new student, well welcome to forks and here's your schedule and I will need the teacher's signature at the end of this slip and bring it back at the end of the day and here's a map of the school" said Ms. Cope.

"Thank you Ms. Cope" said Lita turning and walking towards the door to wait for Michelle and Haruka.

Looking out the window Lita noticed that the rest of the student population was still staring and it was starting to really creep her out much to her dislike.

Hearing that Haruka and Michelle finished talking with Ms. Cope and heading her way, turning towards them she flashed them a nervous smile. Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she was suddenly hit with the thought of leaving and hiding under her bed for the rest of the day. But knowing that Michelle wouldn't let her leave, she pushed her fears behind her and opened the door.

Coming outside she was met with even more stares and from what she could see from the male population of students she did not like one bit.

Looking down at her schedule she saw that she has history first with a Mrs. Smith, followed by math, English and then lunch and after that she had music followed by study hall and then biology and her last class is defense in the gym.

Saying goodbye to Haruka and Michelle, Lita made her way to Mrs. Smith class. Entering the class she was met with a lot of stares that were beginning to piss her off. She was beginning to regret coming such a small town.

_**~lunch~**_

Entering the cafeteria Lita looked for an empty table but to her dismay they were all full just as she was about to turn to exit the room she heard her name being called. Turning to face who called her, Lita saw that it was Angela Weber.

Walking towards her, she could still feel the stares that would not leave her person since she entered the room.

"Hey Angela" said Lita with a small smile.

"Hi, come sit with me and my friends" replied Angela.

"Thanks" says Lita sitting down.

She was immediately introduced to Angela's friends. And asked questions about how she was liking forks and why did she move such a boring little town of theirs.

Before she could answer her attention was drawn to the five beautiful people entering the room. The first two were a gorgeous blonde that looked like a swim suit model and her companion looked like a fun sized teddy bear with curly hair.

The next two were a pixie sized girl with her hair sticking up fashionably and her companion was a honey blonde guy that looked like he was in pain.

And finally the last one to enter was the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on; he had bronze hair styled in a messy way with beautiful topaz eyes with a body to die for.

Turning back her attention to the people around her but really wishing to look back at the beautiful people but decided to put that thought in the back of her mind.

Bella Swan noted with amusement that the new girl, Lita, wasn't even paying attention to what Jessica was talking about.

She turned to see what had caught Lita's fancy and immediately wished she hadn't: it was the Cullen's. All of them were looking directly at her with Rosalie and Alice glaring at her. She rolled her eyes. She didn't care much for them when she dated Edward and she doesn't care much for them now either; the only one who she cared, cares, for is Edward.

It was a stupid mistake on her part when she slept with Jacob Black. Sure she was lonely when Edward left for a couple of days, her but hello! That does not mean a girl need to be deprived of…certain…pleasures.

She glanced at Edward, who was ignoring her. She huffed. Fine, if that's how he wants it, then fine. But she will get him back.

She turned to Lita whose attention was still focused entirely at the group of vampires. Her face held a look of pain and longing and some other emotions she wasn't too familiar with.

"They're the Cullen's" she said.

Jessica immediately stopped talking. Angela was having the strange sense of déjà vu when the blonde started in on her favorite topic. She groaned.

"Yeah, They're unnaturally beautiful, aren't they?" Jessica asked with a hint of envy.

She brooded for a second before her face lit up with a happy look as she remembered her task.

"Anyway, the bulk guy is Emmett Cullen and the blonde next to him is Rosalie Hale, That's Alice Cullen, blond guy is Jasper Hale and the last one is Edward Cullen. He was with Bella here last year but they didn't last, obviously." Bella poked her.

"But they're like together, you know? Like together, together" Jessica continued in a low voice.

"Like, Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. Isn't that like, illegal? But anyway, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took them in so now they all live together. Isn't that nice of them? I heard that Mrs. Cullen couldn't have kids so that's why they adopt them" said Jessica.

Lita could barely control her anger. How dare this bitch talk about others like that? Really, does this town do nothing but gossip? They would do well with a couple of negaverse creeps in their midst, at least that would stop their talk. But then again, it would only encourage them. Hmm, she'd have to remedy that. But back to the point of glaring one Jessica Stanley to death.

Soon-to-be-dead Jessica Stanley didn't seem to notice the dark look in Lita's eyes and went on, oblivious.

"Bella said Rosalie is a real bitch, you know? Like always trying to be better and everything and only wants the best for herself" Jessica said sneering.

Lita, of course, had had enough. She tried to control herself but her thunder dragon was itching to get out and wreak havoc. she stood up, voice heard clearly throughout the cafeteria.

"If anyone here is a bitch, Ms. Stanley, it is yourself and Ms. Swan. One who talks less of others only justifies that label."

Half of Forks High School student population sat stunned including the five Cullen siblings. Bella stood up in anger. How dare this girl stand in front of her and call her as such? If anything, Rosalie deserved to be called a bitch.

Before she could argue her case, however, Lita spoke. she had probed Bella's mind and found her as deceiving and no good as the negaverse , always willing to ruin others for their own comfort.

"You, Bella Swan, are a woman scorned of her own doing and is seeking to find ways to destroy one whom you once held close and his family. You would do well to remember, Ms. Swan that you won't get everything you want in this life because you will it so. Keep in mind that not only you would get affected but others as well."

She turned to a shocked Jessica. Eric, Angela, and Mike were too dumbfounded to do or say anything on their friends' behalf.

"Jessica Stanley, there are two things I hate more than anything in my life: death and people like you who gossip about other people because they are insecure of themselves. The Cullen's business is just that: their business. No one in this town or anywhere has the right to talk so blatantly about them. I'm sure you won't like it either if I were to talk so morbidly about your family. Do well to remember that hatred and discord are borne from lies and rumors."

"Why the hell do you care" sneered Bella.

"Because I happen to be an orphan as well you stupid bitch" said a pissed off Lita.

And with that Lita grabbed her bag, spun around, and left. Behind her was a room of silence. One day, just one day, and the new kid had managed to knock down the arrogant Bella Swan and nosey Jessica Stanley. Wow.

In the corner of the cafeteria, Alice was smirking. Oh yeah. Lita has a lot of fire and this time, she would have her best friend. And Edward would have his mate. He just had to figure out how to get her himself.

Storming out of the cafeteria she began to curse those foul girls to hell and back, what right do they have to talking about Mrs. Cullen unable to have children and condemning her for adopting orphans to fill the need of not being able to give birth to her own child.

Deciding to head to the music room early to wait for class to start and for Michelle to get to talk to her about how she had the urge to electrocute those brats.

_**~cafeteria~**_

"Whoa, not even a full day and the little human has caused quite the stir" came Emmett's slightly shocked voice.

"Poor Lita, I didn't know she was an orphan" came Alice's sad voice.

It was sad, that the only person willing to stand up to their family was an orphan, who believed they were orphans themselves, when in actual fact they weren't.

The family seemed to be in mutual agreement, even Rosalie. Always one to break the mood Emmett chimed in

"She's quite the looker though, wouldn't you agree Eddie" he said as he and the rest of his siblings turned to face the obviously oblivious vampire.

Edward broke his gaze from the cafeteria doors when he felt his family looking at him. His mind seemed to catch up to him and his calm face suddenly turned into a glare.

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh Eddie's got a cr-ush" Emmett said in a sing-song voice.

Jasper smirked in amusement at the emotions that were running through the two vampires' and the still shocked Jessica, who still sat in stunned silence at what was said.

If vampires could blush then Edward would be turning ten shades of red by now.

"Emmett leave him alone" came the cool voice of Rosalie.

Not giving anyone the chance to reply Alice sprung up from her seat and grabbed Edward's arm, dragging him with her just as the bell rang to signal the start of lessons.

"Alice what did you see" urged Edward as he noticed his sister was singing Winnie-The-Pooh in her head.

"Just wait" she said in amusement, she never got tired of this; seeing something and keeping everyone in the dark, unless it was life threatening of course.

Edward glared at his sisters back in annoyance, he would not whine, no he wouldn't.

They entered the music room first and noticed that the room already had someone in it, at their table.

Alice giggled quietly and pushed a shocked Edward down next to the little human, whilst placing herself opposite Lita.

Edward was overcome by the smell of the human. She smelled so intoxicatingly, tantalizingly sweet that he had to control himself to not pounce on the girl. He was surprised that the smell didn't make him want to eat the human, quite the opposite actually.

He wanted to claim the little human as his. Embarrassingly he noticed that he was getting aroused by the smell and then it dawned on him to why the human smelt so good.

"My mate" Edward murmured in comprehension.

Lita's head snapped up in confusion "Huh?" her head was cocked to the side and her large emerald eyes were staring intently at Edward.

Before Edward could answer he heard Alice's thought.

"You'll be happy together Edward; forget about the rest and just concentrate on her," Alice told her brother. She was so happy that Edward had finally found his mate. She, like Carlisle and Esme, had been afraid that Edward would be alone forever.

No one had ever caught his attention before, well except swan with mind and she thought it was about time for Edward to find his happy ending; not that it wasn't going to be tough getting there. But at this moment, the direction the two were heading would make for a beautiful life together.

**1545641231564512156413215645 1**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love Found**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR TWILIGHT

**Summary:** Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her Lita leaves for Forks, Washington expecting the feeling of normality but finds something and later on finds Love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella Bashing. LEMONS!

**PAIRINGS:** Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Seth/Hotaru, Haruka/Michelle/Leah

**Ch 4**

**-L. POV-**

Turning towards the sound of the class room door opening. She saw two of the gorgeous Cullen's entering the room. Looking at the small pixie like girl and her bronzed haired god were coming towards the area where she is sitting at.

Just by looking at the Cullen siblings Lita noticed that they have expensive tastes. (_**I won't describe what they have on since I suck at fashion. So if you have ideas as to what each of the Cullen's shall were plz tell me, I would really love it. And also for the other scouts too.**_) Looking at the bronzed haired god she saw that he and his sister had purple bruises under their amber colored eyes.

Quickly coming to attention, she watched as they came and sat at the table she is sitting at, she could have sworn that she heard Edward mumble something but his voice was to low she gave her response of "Huh" and waited to see if either one of them would say something.

**-End L. POV-**

Looking towards the Cullen's Lita waited for one of them to say something to break the ice.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward" said Alice with a smile on her face before sitting down in front of Edward's mate Lita.

"It's nice to meet you both" replied Lita noticing that her voice was very beautiful.

"Thank you for standing up for our mother" said Alice.

"It was no problem, they both needed to be put in their place and hopefully she'll learn to mind her own business" says Lita.

"Maybe but I doubt it'll happen anytime soon" came Alice's reply.

But before more could be said they were interrupted by the bell sounding and Michelle entering the class room with a couple of students entering behind the teacher. It did not take long for the rest of the class to arrive mostly due to Michelle being one of the new 'HOT' teachers.

"Hello, I am Ms. (?), I will be your teacher for the next two years and I hope that we will get along just fine" said Michelle.

**~After Study Hall~**

Hearing the bell ring singling the end of class Lita began to gather the books and papers from her other classes.** (Got rid of art and put study hall instead).**

"Hey Lita, what class do you have next?" asked Alice coming to her desk.

"I have biology next, what about you?" answered Lita looking at Alice with Edward next to her.

"Well I have history but Edward has biology to so he can walk you there" said Alice.

"Oh no you don't have to walk me there I don't want to be a bother" answered Lita with a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's no problem at all, besides I would to walk you there" said Edward with a charming smile watching with delight as his mate blushed.

"Ok then" said Lita with a small blush.

**~Biology~**

Entering the class with Edward immediately brought everyone's attention towards them and the looks from a certain girl; let's just say if looks could kill Lita would be six feet under from Bella's stare alone.

Parting ways Lita made her way to Mr. Mason's desk so that he could sign her slip. She began looking around the room hoping to find an empty seat but from what she could see all but one table was filled.

"Here you go Ms. Kino" said Mr. Mason handling her papers back.

"Um, where should I sit Sir?" asked Lita.

"Hmm, let's see Ms. Swan please move over and sit at Mr. Neil's table" Mr. Mason said in response to Lita's question.

"Yes sir" replied Bella through clenched teeth.

"Thank you. Now Ms. Kino please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen, he will be lab partner for the rest of the year" said Mr. Mason.

"Of course sir" replied Lita with a small smile.

Walking towards Edward's table, she looked up and saw that everyone was staring with intense lustful looks from all the males in the room and the hateful glares from most of the females.

Rushing to her seat she quickly took a seat and brought out her note book and pen and quickly started to copy the notes the teacher was saying and writing on the board that was how the rest of the class time went like.

**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**

Hearing the bell ring Lita and Edward began to gather their belongings to leave for their next class. Checking her schedule Lita saw that she had defense next with Haruka.

"What class do you have next Lita?" asked Edward

"I have defense in the gym. And you?" answered/asked Lita.

"Same" Edward answered with a small smile.

"Come on, I'll show you where the gym is" Edward said leading Lita out of the Biology classroom.

"Thank you Edward" said Lita with a beautiful smile on her face.

**~GYM~**

Entering the gym Lita watched Edward make his way towards the changing rooms after pointing her to the coach's office. Walking to the coach's office Lita heard Haruka explaining to Coach Clapp what she will be showing the whole class.

**~Knock ~ Knock~**

"Come in" came the response from inside the office. Opening the door, Lita saw that the coach was getting some papers from the filing cabinet.

"Ah, you must be the new student" said Coach Clapp.

"Yes" answered Lita handing him her papers to sign.

"Here are your gym uniform and your locker number and combination" said Coach Clapp after handling her papers back.

"Thank you" replied Lita before leaving the room.

Exiting the office Lita made her way towards the locker rooms, entering and seeing some girls already there she set about looking for her locker. Upon finding it she opened it and quickly put her stuff away. Changing into her gym uniform, she hoped nobody would notice some of her scars and ask about them, once she finished changing she exited the locker room.

Walking to the bleachers she saw that she had gym with all of the Cullen siblings, sitting down she began to wonder what Haruka had in mind for everyone.

"Hey Lita" called Angela coming over.

"Hey" came Lita's response.

"Sorry about Bella and Jessica" said Angela after sitting next to Lita.

"It's ok you're not the one should be apologizing, it's them" replied Lita.

"Your right" Angela answered back.

And with that the two talked about whatever came to mind, seeing that more and more students showed up as they continued to talk. Looking at all the students' semi surrounding her Lita began to get a bit uncomfortable; she began to take deep even breaths. She jumped when she heard a voice speak up from behind her and Angela.

"Lita are you ok?" asked Edward coming over to her with concern written all over his and his siblings faces.

"Yeah, I'm just a little uncomfortable. Too many people around" explained Lita with a grimace on her face.

Before more could be said they heard the coach blow his whistle calling for everybody's attention. Turning towards the coach who was leading Haruka to the center of the gym.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111

**REVIEW Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**True Love Found**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

**Summary: **Feeling that Tokyo has nothing left for her, Lita leaves for Forks, Washington expecting the feeling of normality but finds something and later on finds love but will they end up together with an ex in the way. Bella, Sam, and Emily Bashing. Lemons!

**Pairings:** Edward/Lita, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, Haruka/Michelle/Leah, Seth/Hotaru

**14541489415489415464124184152154654454564521241856 4**

Ch.5

Coming to the center of the gym Haruka began to survey all the students looking eager to start the lesson; Seeing Lita in the back looking a bit uncomfortable about being surrounded by a lot of people. Looking towards the eager faces, she began her first lesson quickly.

"Hello, I am your new defense Teacher Haruka Tenoh" said Haruka gaining everyone's attention the minute she addressed the class.

"Today we start with the basics since I don't know how many of you actually know self-defense" said Haruka looking around and seeing everyone listening with rapt attention except for Lita who looked bored and uncomfortable.

"Right now we are going to over the **Right Places to hit**, as in most confrontations, the fight may be decided in a few moves. As such you must pick the right places to hit before the attacker gains full control of the situation. But this does not mean you go into a panic mode and start throwing your punches into the air.

Conserve energy where possible, for you need the energy to escape given the opportunity. As this is no time to be civil, remember to hit where it hurts: the eyes, nose, neck, groin, knee and legs" explained Haruka to excited looking students who were currently copying down some notes.

"**Eyes**: Poking, gouging, or scratching the attacker's eyes with your fingers or knuckles. Not only does this cause tremendous pain, it hampers their vision and aids your escape.

**Nose:** If there is standing right in front of you, use the heel of your palm for an upward strike at his nose. Throw your whole body weight to inflict more pain if required.

**Neck:** If you are looking for a bigger target, the neck will be a good choice. Given that both the carotid artery and jugular vein are located there, a strike here can temporarily stun your attacker. Try a knife hand strike (all fingers held straight and tightly together, with the thumb tucked and slightly bent at the knuckle).

**Knee:** A strike to the attacker's knee may throw him off balance, creating the chance for you to escape. In addition, you minimize the risk of the attacker grabbing your foot.

**Maximize Damage**

**Elbows and Knees**

Make use of your elbows and knees for inflict addition damage. Not only are these areas much harder due to the large and solid bones, they are great options when stuck in close quarters with your attacker.

**Use everyday objects**

Never underestimate everyday objects you carry around. Be in a pen or a bunch of keys; just hold them in between your middle and ring finger when traveling in the dark. Always be ready to strike. Even your perfume or hairspray can be a weapon, have them ready to spray into the attacker's eyes. For you never know when you will need them. The key is to hit back with all you've got" explained Haruka.

And that's how the entire period went with Haruka explaining to everybody. Looking at her class mates Lita could see that practically everyone was interested in learning some self-defense moves. Lita was brought out her observations by Angela's question.

"Why aren't you copying this down Lita?" questioned Angela with curiosity.

"Oh, well I've been learning this stuff since I was five and I happen to be a black belt" said Lita shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?" asked Alice surprised and sitting down next to Lita and Angela with her siblings sitting behind them.

"Yup" replied Lita facing Alice.

"So what are you doing after school Lita?" asked Rosalie surprising a group of nearby students ease dropping on them.

"I am going shopping" said Lita with a questioning gaze towards Rosalie.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" asked Rosalie with a small smile that shocked her family and quite a few students ease dropping.

"Not at all, would you like to join us Alice, Angela?" questioned Lita looking at Alice and Angela waiting for an answer.

"Sure" replied Alice.

"I would love to but I have to babysit" was Angela's answer.

"Oh well maybe next time" said Lita wearing a small smile.

And with that Lita, Alice, Rosalie and Angela continued to talk about whatever came to mind for the rest of the period unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching Lita with hate.

_**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**_

"Here's my address meet me there in an hour" said Lita writing down her address and handing it over to Rosalie.

"See you in a little bit" called out Lita already walking towards Haruka to walk out of the gym together so that could meet up with Michelle in the front office. But before she could reach her, Lita grabbed her head as if she was in pain and the she fainted before she could reach Haruka.

**12454124154124152102121**

**~E.P.O.V.~ **

I watched as my mate walk towards our new teacher and I noticed that she grabbed her head as if it was in pain and then proceeded to faint.

"Lita" I called with my voiced filled with panic.

**~End Edward's P.O.V~**

With crying out Lita's name Edward quickly brought everyone's attention towards her prone form lying on the gym floor. With that Edward ran as quickly as he could at human speed towards Lita's still form, worry filling his face.

Students and Teachers suddenly surrounded Lita and Edward as he turned her to lie on her back; he checked her pulse and found that was weak. Checking her forehead but didn't find it warm.

"Lita, come on wake up" said Edward lightly tapping her cheek to get her to respond to him.

"_**Ritasu anata wa mewosamasu shite kudasai watashi o kiku koto ga dekima**__**su" **_said Haruka reverting back to Japanese. **(**Lita can you hear me, please wake up**)****.**

"Come on let's get her to our car to take her to the hospital" said Haruka picking up Lita's body.

"Can one of you get her things?" asked Haruka at one of the Cullen's seeing as they had gathered around Lita's prone form.

"Of course" said Rosalie gathering up Lita's fallen belongings.

Carrying Lita out of the gym Haruka made her way towards the doors leading to the parking lot while navigating her way through the crowded hallway. Quickly making their way to the exit, Edward opened the door for Haruka as seeing that ~he~ was currently carrying his mate's unconscious body.

Meeting Michelle at the parking lot she quickly explained the situation to her and decided that Michelle would be the one driving Lita to the hospital while she drove her motor cycle.

**15248657451234178654152374856321865234152451241523 4**

Arriving at the hospital with the Cullen's following behind them they immediately called for help which got the attention of a few of the nurse's station at the front desk.

**4154856481541748653415624156241562415623415624156**

**PLZ REVIEW. WORKING ON CHAPTER SIX.**


End file.
